(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-button switch. More specifically, the present invention relates to a push-button switch of the momentary motion type in which the thickness of the switch is reduced, a light switching touch is obtained and two-motion changeover operation is possible.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A two-motion push-button switch is used for various purposes. For example, it is used in a tape recorder or the like to perform the switching operation of the running speed of the tape to move the tape at an ordinary speed or a higher speed, and in adjusting the indicating hands of an electric clock, the two-motion push-button switch is used for performing the switching operation of the rotation speed and turning the hands at a higher speed. Furthermore, the two-motion push-button switch is combined with an electric circuit and is used as a pulse-generating switch.
Various push-button switches of this type differing in structure have heretofore been proposed. However, these switches typically have a complicated structure and are often large in their dimensions. In the field of electronic appliances such as radio sets and television sets, diversification of the functions, reduction of the size and enhancement of the quality and capacity have been desired, and development of a push-button switch of this type which is reduced in the size and can be operated by a small driving force with a good operation touch is desired.